<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TOH Medieval AU by 20AlphaWolf_Star20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233624">TOH Medieval AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/20AlphaWolf_Star20/pseuds/20AlphaWolf_Star20'>20AlphaWolf_Star20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eda Clawthorne Adopts Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Good Friend Willow Park, Hay Lumity pero no es el centro de la historia:), LGBTQ Character, Parent Emperor Belos (The Owl House), Protective Luz Noceda, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/20AlphaWolf_Star20/pseuds/20AlphaWolf_Star20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity Blight es joven princesa, y futura heredera al trono del reino Dashen, ella se ve obligada a forjar una alianza con el reino Arzak, un reino poderoso, todo para evitar ataques y ganar territorio. ¿Y como formaran la alianza? Amity tendrá que unirse en matrimonio a Boscha, heredera al trono del reino aliado. Los padres de Amity saben que el matrimonio con Boscha había sido una odiada decisión por casi la mitad de su reino, y que aquellos que odiaron esta decisión reaccionaria mal ante la idea de tener que compartir territorios y recursos con el reino Arzak, asi que Alador y Odalia deciden que por su seguridad debe ser escoltada en sus multiples actividades. Ellos contrataron a una guerrera y sus aprendices. Ella era Eda Clawthorne, y sus aprendices Willow Park, Gus Porter y finalmente Luz Noceda, esta ultima es quien más se acerca a Amity, creando un buen lazo.<br/>Amity empieza a enamorarse de la aprendiz Luz, pero sabe que su amor con ella sería rechazado por sus padres y por gran parte reino, pero principalmente que causaría un gran problema y una posible batalla con el reino Arzak, ella tiene que decidir si obedecer a su corazón o a su mente.<br/>Inspirado en el AU de @_viti3ds en Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reino Dashen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Prólogo</strong> </span>
</p><p>La luz blanca de la luna iluminaba un reino entero, se distinguían pequeñas luces amarillas producidas por antorchas que rodeaban los callejones de aquél reino. En el  reino se veían estructuras grandes y pequeñas, anchas y angostas. Pero de entre todas esas estructuras, destacaba un palacio blanco de 5 pisos, no era enorme pero se distinguía mejor que los demás edificios.</p><p>En aquél palacio habitaban las familias que trabajaban con la familia Blight, la familia más poderosa, básicamente porqué eran los líderes de el reino Dashen. El lugar estaba repartido para todas las 11 familias que vivían ahí, cada uno de sus hogares tenían mas de 3 habitaciones, a pesar de que no necesitaban todo ese espacio las familias competían de manera avariciosa los espacios. Los mosaicos del suelo de ese bello lugar eran color azul rey con un rombo blanco en medio, las paredes totalmente blancas pero estaban iluminadas por lámparas de metal, con velas en su interior.</p><p>El silencio de ahí era realmente relajante, hasta que fue interrumpido por el canto de multiples campanas, las cuáles despues de unos momentos cesaron. El silencio parecía dominar nuevamente, pero por segunda vez fue interrumpido por sonidos de puertas, gente hablando y sus pasos dirigiendose hacia las escaleras que los guiaban a una gran habitación. El grupo de personas se dividió en dos al bajar las escaleras del lado izquierdo y derecho, pero nuevamente fueron en la misma dirección hacia el comedor. La habitación era larga, rodeada de ventanas cuadradas, y en el centro tenía una mesa con casi la misma longitud y ancho del comedor, la mesa tenia un mantel rosa encima y muchos platillos en él, los suficientes como para alimentar a las 39 personas que habitaban ahí. Todos empezaron a sentarse en las afelpadas sillas negras que estaban alrededor de la mesa, a excepción del lugar de la familia Blight los cuáles tenían sillas igualmente afelpadas pero estas eran blancas y en su respaldo tenian una pequeña piramide dorada con una joya rosa circular en su punta. El lugar parecía muy agradable, las familias charlaban y reían, pero en cuánto se escucharon los coordinados pasos de cinco personas, el ambiente alegre de ese lugar se apagó inmediatamente, los Blights habían llegado.</p><p>El primero en entrar fue Alador Blight, quien vestia de un traje elegante de color mostaza, acompañado de unos zapatos oscuros. Alador con la vista en alto y una expresión intimidante, giró la cabeza lentamente en dirección hacia las personas que estaban en la mesa. Su mirada ámbar recorrio rápidamente a cada uno de los habitantes del palacio. Nuevamente giró su cabeza hacia en frente y tomó asiento.</p><p>La segunda en entrar fue Odalia Blight, ella traía puesto un vestido morado y tacones negros, a diferencia de Alador, ella no se detuvo y simplemente se dirigió a su silla.</p><p>Finalmente entraron los hermanos Blight, Amity tenía puesta una blusa azul marino, las mangas de esta le llegaban a los antebrazos, unas mayas rosas y unos zapatos del mismo color de la blusa. Emira y Edric estaban vestidos casi de la misma manera, a diferencia que Edric tenía pantalones morados y Emira vestía unos shorts igualmente morados, ambos tenían una blusa morada, con un chaleco de botones color rosa, y finalmente unos zapatos morados. Vaya... la familia Blight esta obsesionada con el rosa y morado.</p><p>Emira y Edric rompían la seriedad del momento, como en todas las ocasiones, parecía que todos ya estaban acostumbrados a que los hermanos Blight sean un desastre. Mientras estos dos se empujaban jugando y reían, Edric en un momento no pudo medir su fuerza y empujo a Emira un poco más fuerte, ella accidentalmente con su hombro golpeó la espalda de Amity. </p><p>A Amity este impacto la tomo por sorpresa, asi que cayo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, su paciencia con sus hermanos casi siempre llegaba al límite, pero esta vez de verdad habían cruzado la línea.</p><p>Amity: ¡Emira, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?! - Gritó mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo.</p><p>Emira: Wooow... Calmate Mittens, parece que hoy andas más irritable de lo normal. - Respondió mientras reía.</p><p>Amity: ¿No será porqué ustedes nunca se toman nada en serio? - Pregunto enfadada pero un poco más calmada mientras cruzaba los brazos.</p><p>Edric: Nah... Siempre hemos sido así, anda avanza Manoplas, ¿no ves que nos estorbas? - Dijo mientras ocultaba su risa burlona por la furia de Amity.</p><p>Amity simplemente resoplo y se giró para ir a su lugar. Sus hermanos también tomaron asiento despues de ella.</p><p>Todos empezaron a comer en silencio y tratando de no hacer ruido. La cena transcurrió normal. Aquél silencioso e incómodo ambiente fue interrumpido por el chillido de la silla del señor Blight, quien se retiro lentamente. Parecía que no tardaba en masticar. Ya no se sentía tanta tensión en el ambiente.</p><p>Las familias se fueron retirando de poco en poco, se dirigían a sus hogares, incluyendo a Odalia y sus hijos.</p><p>Los cuatro Blights regresaban a su hogar, al entrar pudieron observar a Alador sentado en la mesa de la habitación principal, eso definitivamente no eran buenas noticias. Todos tomaron asiento, y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras esperaban a que Alador dijiera al menos una palabra.</p><p>Alador: Familia, su madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión muy importante. Tendremos que hacer una alianza con el reino Arzak.</p><p>Edric: ¿Y... quienes son esos? - Pregunto con tono curioso, y jugando a ser torpe.</p><p>Alador miro de reojo a Edric, el se quedo paralizado por la fulminante mirada ámbar de su padre.</p><p>Alador: Amity, ¿podrias decirle a tu hermano Edric quienes son las realezas del reino Azkar? </p><p>Amity: Edric, el Reino Arzak es dirigido por el por el Rey Belos. </p><p>Alador: Asi es Amity, y tu tendras que comprometerte. </p><p>Amity: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero el Rey Belos es como 1000 años mas viejo que yo! - Respondió confundida y asustada, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa.</p><p>Alador: Argh... No, te casarás con la princesa Boscha, heredera al trono.</p><p>Amity: Oh... ¿Pero ella quién es? - Preguntó algo interesada por conocer a una princesa, mientras se sentaba lentamente otra vez.</p><p>Alador: La conocerás mañana. Saldrán a la montaña del sur, unos "guerreros" - al decir guerreros no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, el sabía que solo eran unos aprendices que no sabian nada.- las escoltaran, por su seguridad.</p><p>Alador: Y ese es el único anuncio que les tengo, ya es de noche, tenemos que estar listos para recibir al Rey Belos y a la princesa Boscha mañana.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla. Para despues subir unas escaleras que se dirigían a su gran dormitorio.</p><p>Seguido de esto Odalia se retiro y siguió el camino de Alador.</p><p>Edric y Emira: Owww... Nuestra hermanita tiene novia.- Dijieron con tono juguetón.</p><p>Amity no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la emocionaba la idea de conocer a un princesa, pero lo ocultaba.</p><p>Amity: ¡Ugh, claro que no! Es por el bien del reino. Ya vayanse a dormir, ya oyeron a nuestro padre.- Dijo mientras dejaba su lugar y se dirijia a su cuarto.</p><p>Al cerrar la puerta para evitar que sus hermanos entrarán, se apoyó sobre esta y se dejo caer lentamente mientras se cubría la cara. Al fin iba a conocer a alguien, a pesar de que sería forzado. Se levantó y se acerco a su ventana, se quedo viendo unos minutos hacia la costa de su reino. Se dirigió a la cocina con un poco de hambre, pero aún seguia sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mañana sería su cita perfecta, nadie podría arruinarla, ni siquiera esos inservibles "guerreros" que las escoltaran. Ella estaba convencida, ¿que podría salir mal? Justo iba a ir a dormir hasta que escucho unos pasos afuera de su la cocina, en el pasillo, y salió a investigar.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Luz, la forastera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En éste capítulo conoceremos más sobre Luz.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 meses atrás...</strong>
</p><p>Oscuridad, solamente existía eso. Las ojas de los árboles frondosos apenas se podian distinguir de toda esa oscuridad. En aquél pacífico lugar resono el rugido de un cuerno, un instrumento que podía escucharse a grandes distancias si es que tenías el suficiente aire en tus pulmones, seguido de esto las herraduras de un caballo comenzaron a acercarse, pero el no venía solo. De entre un arbusto salió un corcel grisáceo, este estaba herido ya que tenía unas tres flechas incrustadas en su cuello, costado izquierdo y muslo derecho. La silueta de su encapuchado jinete bajo de él grisáceo, seguido de esto cayó agotado al suelo, al caer su capucha también lo hizo, al parecer era una mujer de tez morena. Luz se levantó difícilmente, apenas se podia mantener en pié.</p><p>Luz: Creo... que... los perdimos. - Con mucho esfuerzo dijo en voz baja, y recuperando el aire.</p><p>Al terminar de decir esto se escucharon gritos, en su mayoría masculinos, junto con más herraduras de caballos. Al parecer los jinetes y sus corceles estaban equipados con armaduras de metal, ya que se podía distinguir el choque de la armadura de los caballos y de sus jinetes. Un grito femenino se logro destacar de todo ese ruido.</p><p>???: ¡Allá está! ¡Atrapenla!</p><p>Seguido de ese grito, multiples fechas fueron lanzadas hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Luz. Dos de esas flechas lograron darle justo en el estomago. Luz ahogó sus gritos de dolor con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda montaba nuevamente a su caballo.</p><p>Luz: ¡Aries, corre! - Gritó Luz sujetando las cuerdas que guiaban al caballo. Este empezó a cabalgar a toda velocidad despues de oir las palabras de su jinete.</p><p>Mientras Luz se trataba de retirar las flechas incrustadas en su abdomen, un disparo se escuchó, pero no era una flecha, se trataban de redes. Estas dieron en las pezuñas de Aries y haciendo que él sea derribado. Luz gritaba mientras salia disparada de el grisáceo, cayendo bruscamente en el pastoso suelo y haciendo que el par de flechas la atravesaran casi por completo. Ella dio varios giros en el suelo antes de detenerse. Nuevamente tuvo que silenciar sus gritos pero esta vez con el suelo.</p><p>Luz: A-Aries... - Dijo con un notable dolor mientras se arrastraba al derribado caballo y dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre.- Tienes... que huir... regresa a casa. - Susurró mientras cortaba con una pequeña navaja las redes amarradas a las pezuñas del corcel. Este se levantó de inmediato, y a pesar de no entender a Luz, huyó hacia su establo. La joven herida se dirigió hacia un espeso arbusto que estaba al lado de un arbol, ella avanzaba mientras arrastraba un pie, dejando un rastro se gotas espesas de sangre y de su pie herido. Ella se adentro en ese arbusto, y cayó al suelo rendida, empezó a tomar aire tranquilamente, hasta que escuchó a los guerreros acercarse al lugar. Los guerreros parecían estar confundidos al no encontrar nada. Ellos murmuraban preguntandose donde estaba Luz. Guardaron silencio cuando sintieron los pasos de aquella voz femenina que la había delatado hace unos minutos atrás. Una silueta se acercó hacia donde estaban los guerreros, lo único que encontraron fueron unas redes cortadas.</p><p>Boscha: ¡Montón de inútiles, la dejaron escapar! - Dijo aquella silueta, mientras se quitaba una casco negro que cubria su rostro.</p><p>Boscha en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Luz, arrebato una antorcha que un guerrero tenía. Al lado de las redes habia un rastros del pie que Luz arrastraba y de su sangre, estos rastros se dirigían hacia donde estaba Luz. Boscha empezó a reir.</p><p>Boscha: Luz Noceda... Eres una completa idiota, ni siquiera puedes ocultarte bien. - Dijo mientras seguía el rastro, sujetando la antorcha con su mano izquierda y arrastrando una eapada afilada de metal con su mano derecha.</p><p>Ella lanzo la antorcha y empezó a quemar el arbusto. Boscha empezó a gruñir al entender que su objetivo habia escapado nuevamente.</p><p>Boscha: ¡Luz Noceda! - Soltó un largo grito que resono en todo el oscuro bosque. - ¡Larguemonos de aquí, necesitamos una buena excusa para el Rey Belos, pongan carteles de esa miserable fugitiva por todo el reino! ¡Y apaguen ese maldito fuego o se quemará todo el bosque! - Exigió mientras se retiraba con una gran frustración. Los guerreros un poco intimidados siguieron sus ordenes.</p><p>Luz habia trepado aquél árbol y observo todo. Suspiro con alivio, pasaría la noche ahí, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para moverse. Al día siguiente Luz, amaneció en el mismo lugar. Se bajo lentamente de aquél árbol y sintió como le rugia el estómago.</p><p>Luz: Maldición... Tengo que comer algo, pero no tengo dinero ni para comer migajas de pan. Y tengo vendarme para que no se infecten mis heridas.- Se dijo a ella misma, y empezó a caminar hacia su reino Azkar.</p><p>Al entrar a los alrededores del reino, ella robo un poco de comida y objetos para curarse. Después de eso, se dirigió hacia el sur del reino, hacia su pequeño hogar de dos pisos y alejado del reino.</p><p>Al llegar pudo ver como su madre con una camisa y un pantalón, ambos un desgastados, curaba a Aries, el caballo grisáceo que la acompaño la noche anterior. Camila giro su cabeza al escuchar los pasos de Luz, cuando vio sus heridas grito horrorizada.</p><p>Luz: Hola má... - Saludo un poco incómoda al estar en ese estado y en frente de su madre. Camila sabía que Luz era muy rebelde y que a veces podría regresar con cortaduras o moretones al hogar, pero esta vez habia sido mucho. Luz tenía dos flechas en su estomago y tenia su rostro con raspones por la caida.</p><p>Camila: ¡Mija! ¡¿Q-qué te pasó?! - Preguntó mientras corría hacia Luz, después empezo a mirar sus heridas. - ¡¿Cómo te hiciste esto?! ¿¡Te metiste con la realeza otra vez?!</p><p>Luz llevo su mano derecha hacia su nuca, creía que su madre ya sabía la respuesta.</p><p>Camila: Luz... ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas con ellos! - Regañaba a Luz.</p><p>Luz: Perdón... Solo queria robar un poco, nos hace falta dinero, y apenas comemos en el día. - Dijo triste y apenada al ver la decepción de su madre.</p><p>Camila: Cariño... Se que nuestra situación económica no está bien, pero saldremos de esto por las buenas. - Dijo mientras abrazaba a Luz, con cuidado de no tocar ni las flechas, ni las heridas.</p><p>Luz sabía que su madre invertía mucho dinero en ella, sus lecciones para ser guerrera no salían nada barato. Y pasaba de la adolescencia hacia la adultez. Reflexionó un poco y decidió irse.</p><p>Luz: Mamá, me voy del reino. Literalmente me reconocen en cualquier esquina, y los guerreros reales estan buscandome sin parar. Trataré de reunir dinero mientras todos mis problemas disminuyen. Oh, y ten, traje comida para al menos una semana. - Dijo mientras le entregaba a Camila 3 bolsas de cuero llenas de frutas, verduras y panes. Camila simplemente suspiró.</p><p>Camila: Está bien Luz... Tienes 18 y en un par de meses cumpliras 19, ya puedes decidir por ti misma. Pero prometeme... Que me vas a visitar y no te meteras en problemas. - Dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.</p><p>Luz: Lo prometo, mamá. - Luz abrazó fuertemente a su Camila sin importarle sus heridas. -</p><p>Luz curó sus heridas y enrollo con vendas su estómago, empacó la poca ropa que tenía, algunas navajas y un poco de comida en una mochila de piel de diferentes animales. Luego se puso un cinturon igualmente de cuero, esté sostenia sus espada y la navaja que había salvado a Aries. Y finalmente tomó un mapa de esa región.</p><p>Luz: Oh... Al parecer el reino Dashen es el más cercano, supongo que ese será mi destino. - Dijo mientras enrollaba el mapa y lo guardaba en su mochila.</p><p>Luz se despidió de Camila y Aries, y se dejo su hogar y el reino. El trayecto fue de 2 días, en el camino habia acampado en cuevas o se subía a arboles para descansar, tambien cazó varios animales, consumió su carne y les quitó la piel para venderla en el reino Dashen. Después de esos 2 días, finalmente había llegado a las orillas de su destino.<br/>Cerca de donde ella estaba encontro una casa, y no pudo evitar tentarse a robarla. Asi que sigilosamente se acercó, y se asomó por una ventana para asegurarse de que la casa estuviera sola. En ese momento sintió como algo empezo a jalarla de la camisa, vio un lobo negro, con lo que parecía un craneo de otro animal en su rostro, este mordia violentamente su camisa. Cuando Luz pensó que su vida terminaría, escucho una voz femenina.</p><p>???: ¡Hey, King, deja a tu presa en paz! - Ordenó una silueta de una mujer adulta.</p><p>El lobo mostro algo de indecisión mientras gruñia.</p><p>???: ¡Dejala, ahora! - Le ordenó al canino mientras se acercaba a Luz, quién finalmente pudo distinguir a una mujer de pelo gris y tez clara, ella traía puesto un vestido rojo y encima tenia un cinturón que por un costado sostenía el estuche de una espada.</p><p>Eda: Hola... Forastera. - Saludó a Luz con un tono un poco amenazante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holaaa, perdón si hay errores de redacción, soy escritora novata y apenas estoy aprendiendo. Compartan la historia, y dejen algun comentario de lo que les gustaría que pasará, o denmd consejos de como mejorar mi narración, me motivan mucho:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El aquelarre del búho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Capítulo 2: </b>El aquelarre del búho</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> Hola... Forastera. - Saludó a Luz con un tono un poco amenazante. Extendio su brazo para que Luz pudiera ponerse de pie. Luz sujetó la mano de Eda y se levantó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> Ho-Hola... Soy Luz... Luz Noceda. - Se presentó.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eda volteó a ver a King, el seguia con el pelaje erizado y gruñendo. Eda entendió que Luz tenía malas intenciones.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Oh... Intentaste robar mi casa, ¿eh? Que curioso... - Después de terminar de decir esto, Eda sometió a Luz con su antebrazo hacia la pared del exterior de su hogar. - Escuchame forstera, no me agradan las personas que roban, y mucho menos las que me intentan robar, ¿quieres saber como terminan los ladrones? - Amenazó a Luz, pero esta solo respondió con una patada en el estómago de Eda.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eda se apartó intentando recuperar aire con la cabeza en bajo. Luz tomó la espada de piedra y su navaja que tenía en su cinturón. Eda comenzó a reír.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Oh, niña... Te iba a dejar vivir, - Dijo mientras sacaba una afilada espada de acero de su estuche que colgaba de su cinturón.- pero no me dejas opción.- Empezó a correr hacia Luz, pero fue detenida por la voz de un joven.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>???:</b> ¡Maestra Eda, Willow y yo terminamos de practicar! - Se escuchó un poco alejado de donde estaban a punto de pelear Luz y Eda.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Argh, ahora no Gus! - Respondió enfadada.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>Anda "maestra", ve y enseñale a tus estudiantes a como ser unos completos perdedores en el deporte de la espada.- Molestó Luz a Eda.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Te voy a despedazar mocosa arrogante! - Gritó mientras alzaba su espada para atacar a Luz, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>???</b><b>: </b>Maestra Eda, ¿esta peleando con otros estafadores otra vez? - Preguntó una voz femenina con tono curioso.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eda bajo la espada y chocando la palma de su mano derecha contra su rostro, mostró un poco de frustración.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: ¡</b>En seguida voy! - Dijó en voz alta con un tono cínico.- Montón de molestos parásitos...- murmuró.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>¡Hey, ya se! Si derrotó a tus dos estudiantes me dejas ser libre.- Propuso Luz algo entusiasmada, extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Y si pierdes te torturare por una semana entera, te entregaré hacia el Rey Alador y finalmente te llevarán a la horca. ¿Hecho? - Propuso Eda un poco mas tranquila, mientras sujetaba la mano de Luz.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luz con un rostro muy asustado y sudando una pequeña gota, aceptó la propuesta. Eda llevo a Luz con sus estudiantes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Niños, lección sorpresa, acaben con esta egocéntrica!</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>¡Wow! ¿Qué? Apenas tengo una espada de piedra.- Protestó al ver que ellos tenían espadas de acero.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>No es asunto mío.- Dijo con tono juguetón.- Ahora, ¡aniquilenla!</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luz vio como dos jovenes guerreros, con ropa desgastada para entrenar, corrían hacia ella. Solamente pudo esquivar a Willow, tenía que pelear uno contra uno, si no definitivamente perdería. Gus intentó atravesar su estómago, pero Luz desvió el arma con su espada, lo hizo con tal fuerza que a Gus le tardo tiempo en volver a la posición de batalla, tiempo que Luz aprovechó y pudo derribar a Gus de una patada en el antebrazo. Luz con la respiración agitada comenzo a sonreir, cuando escuchó los pasos de Willow, quien se dirigía rapidamenta hacia ella. El combate estaba igualado en cuestión de fuerza, Luz bloqueaba cada ataque de Willow, pero Luz parecia agotarse y se hacia más lenta. Willow aprovechó esto y pudo derribar a Luz con un golpe de su hombro. Luz quedo en el suelo boca arriba, al abrir los ojos vio a Willow en el aire arriba de ella, impulsando la espada en dirección hacia la cabeza de Luz, si no se movía, sería su fin. Un impulso de adrenalina le dio el tiempo y la fuerza para rodar y evitar el impacto. Willow quedó en el suelo boca abajo, adolorida por caer en el duro suelo, alzo su mano para recuperar su espada, pero Luz se adelantó y la pateo lejos.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>King empezó a gruñir.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>King, cállate.- Ordenó Eda, ella estaba recostada, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. King le dio una pequeña patada a Eda.- Por un demonio King...- Se levantó enfurecida y al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver a Luz. Willow veía como la forastera la apuntaba con su espada de piedra. Luz empezó a reir maniáticamente mientras elevaba su espada lentamente con el objetivo de acabar con la vida de Willow.- ¡No! - Gritó Eda quien corrió de inmediato para derribar a Luz. Ambas quedaron en el suelo, nuevamente Eda sometió a Luz sujetando sus dos manos.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>¡Sueltame! - Exigió.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> Forastera, ya entendimos que eres fuerte. Ahora detente.- Dijo un poco acelerada.- ¡Calmate!</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luz dejo de poner fuerza. Eda se levanto y ayudó a Luz y a Willow a ponerse de pie.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> De acuerdo niños, tenemos a una psicópata con nosotros.- Dijo mientras despeinaba el cabello de Luz con una mano.- Ella es Luz Noceda, la forastera. Niña, ellos son Willow Park y Gus Porter.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus: </b>¡Wow! ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan ágil? - Preguntó mientras se acercaba.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> Oh... Yo antes tenía lecciones de espada, y también observaba a él ejercito de la realeza pelear.- Respondió Luz.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Willow</b><b>:</b> Pff... ¿De qué hablas? La realeza no tiene un ejército, y mucho menos saben pelear.- Mencionó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> Es que... Vengo de otro reino.- Dijo algo apenada, pero Willow y Gus mostraron aún más interés, quienes le hicieron más preguntas a Luz.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> Forastera, será mejor que te vayas de vuelta a tu reino. No serás muy bienvenida aquí si se enteran que eres de otro lugar.- Aconsejó Eda a Luz.- ¿Por cierto, de que reino eres? - Preguntó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> Soy del reino Azkar.- Respondió.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus</b><b>:</b> Oh, ese reino no queda muy lejos de aquí, podemos acompañarte si rentamos unos caballos.- Se ofreció Gus.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> Huh...- Recordó todas las peleas que tuvo con la realeza de allí.- No... No, creo que me quedaré aquí.- Respondió un poco nerviosa.- Huh... Eda...</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> No. No, no, no, no. No te quedarás en mi casa.- Eda supo lo que Luz iba a preguntar.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Willow:</b> Anda Eda... Será más divertido si tenemos a una compañera con nosotros. Además... Te puede ayudar a robar.- Murmuró esto último.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Bien, Luz se quedará con nosotros! Ahora eres parte de... ¡El aquelarre del Búho! - Dijo entusiasmada por pensar en todo el dinero que robarian si Luz se aliaba con ellos.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> ¡¿Enserio?! - Preguntó alegré.- Espera, que es un aquelarre.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> Es una clase de club donde puedes aprender sobre cualquier cosa como arqueria, plantas, curanderia, cacería, entre otras cosas. Nosotros aprendemos muchas cosas pero en especial a ser un guerrero.- Explicó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Willow: </b>Y a robar.- Bromeó Willow quien se rió junto con Gus.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Hey, asi nos ganamos la vida! - Reclamó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luz se sintió un poco mal por romper la promesa que hizo con su madre, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezaron a entrar a la casa, Luz los siguió.</p>
  <p>La casa por el interior estaba muy desordenada, Willow y Gus se relajaron en lados opuestos de un sofá que se encontraba en la sala principal, y King se recosto en medio.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> Niños, ya no tenemos comida, al parecer... ¡King devoró todo! - Dijo enojada.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>King solo abrió un ojo para ver a Eda y después lo cerró.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> Niños, robaremos un poco, ponganse sus cascos y acompañenme.- Dijo mientras arrojaba a cada uno de los niños unas cubetas con dos agujeros para las ojos.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eda se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Vamos, salgan, tenemos comida que robar! - Ordenó mientras los jóvenes salían uno por uno, para al final salir también.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>King se levantó del sofá y se estiró. Se agachó y con sus patas y hocico sacó comida por debajo del sofá, comida que devoró en un instante.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>En la actualidad...</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>El ruido de personas charlando y caminando, no paraban. Estaban en un mercado. Un herrero, con una pechera de acero, unos pantalones de cuero y sin zapatos, se encontraba ofreciendo a la clientela que transitaba por ahí una espada de acero. Cuando de repente alguien con capucha se detiene en su negocio. Él con miedo a qué sea un ladrón, hace una seña con sus manos para que retire su capucha.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> Oh, perdón soy muy torpe, lo olvidé.- Mencionó mientras se bajaba su capucha. Luz tenia la cara pintada de verde, para que no la reconocieran.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Herrero:</b> Claro, eh... ¿Por qué tienes la cara pintada? - Preguntó confundidó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz:</b> Oh, eh... Caí en tierra mojada.- Respondió nerviosa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>Herrero: </b>¿Cómo es que... la tierra pintó tu cara de verde? - Preguntó aún más confundido.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Cuando el sonido de un golpe se escuchó, el herrero cayo encima de la mesa, con un mantel que llegaba al suelo, que dividia su negocio de el callejón donde se encontraba ese mercado.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>Gracias, me salvaste el pellejo.- Agradeció mientras reía y pasaba por encima de la mesa, entrando asi al negocio del herrero.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Willow: </b>No te preocupes, nos cuidamos entre todos.- Dijo mientras reía, y ocultaba a el herrero por debajo del mantel de la mesa. Willow tenía puesto una cubeta con 2 agujeros y ropa holgada y desgastada para que no la reconocieran.- Pero tienes que aprender a mentir. ¡King, cuida que nadie se acerqué!</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El lobo negro se puso alerta y le gruñia a cualquiera que se acercara mucho.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>Ok, ya deben estar llamando a la caballería los que vieron todo lo que paso. ¿Que necesitamos? - Preguntó Luz.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Willow: </b>Huh... Todas las flechas que encontremos, un casco y un arco.- Dijo mientras leía una pequeña listo donde tenía anotado lo que tenía que robar, era como ir a comprar la despensa, pero ellas robaban armamento.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luz guardo 34 flechas que encontró y el casco de acero en una bolsa de cuero de el tamaño de su torso. Willow tomo un arco de metal que se encontraba entre las cosas del herrero. Ambas se retiraron. Despues de unos segundo Luz regreso lentamente tomó una hacha que vio antes de salir de esa herreria, y huyó. Willow, Luz y King huían por estrechos callejones, podían escuchar a la caballería real, la caballería se formó ya que los crimenes se incrementaron, por lo cual la realeza reclutó a guerreros expertos para proteger el reino, e incluso se consideraba a esta caballería un aquelarre, el aquelarre del rey. Los tres huían hasta que llegaron a un callejón que era un punto de encuentro para escapar, ya que habia un ducto subterráneo debajo de una losa de piedra, ellas usaban este ducto para regresar a casa sin que las capturaran, asi que entraron ahí. Aquéllos ductos eran demasiado pequeños, por lo que tenian que agacharse para avanzar, despues de unos minutos regresaron a casa. Eda y Gus estaban practicando un poco.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus: </b>¡Hola chicas! - Saludo a Luz y a Willow. - Hola King.- Acarició el lomo de King quien rapidamente entro a casa para echarse en el sofa.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eda golpeó el pecho de Gus con una espada sin filo de madera, tirandolo al suelo.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus:</b> Oye...- reclamó, mientra se ponia de pie.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Ja! Perdiste, otra vez.- Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla otra vez.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus: </b>¡En guardia! - Gritó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Oigan, niñas, ¿consiguieron lo que les pedí? - Pregunto.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>De hecho, conseguimos de más.- Respondió alegre mientras mostraba el hacha que robó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Genial...- Fue interrumpida por un golpe de Gus, él habia mejorado mucho en su fuerza.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eda por la potencia del suelo se arrastro por el suelo unos 2 metros. Luz y Willow sabrían que las cosas se pondrían violentas.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus:</b> ¡Ja! ¿La anciana no tiene fuerza? - Preguntó con tono burlón.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eda se levantó gruñendo y apretando sus puños.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus: </b>Oh no...- se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Willow:</b> ¡Ay! Mira la hora... Tenemos que preparar la cena, ¿no, Luz? - Dijo nerviosa.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>S-Si, tenemos que entrar.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ambas entraron de inmediato, dejando a Gus y a Eda afuera.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus: </b>¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Dejenme entrar! - Suplicó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Willow:</b> ¡Definitivamente no! Buena suerte, Gus.- Respondió.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> ¡Ven aca, Gus! - Gritó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Seguido de esto se escuchó como empezaban a pelear con las espadas de madera.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>Iré por un botiquín, para las futuras heridas de Gus.- Dijo fastidiada.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>2 horas después...</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus: </b>Eda, tienes que dejar de reaccionar tan mal.- Dijo Gus sentado en el sofá con un pie y brazo vendado, también tenia heridas en el rostro pero estas estaban siendo curadas por Luz.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Tienes razón, ¡pero mira! - Eda estaba sentada en una silla mientras se balanceaba. Ella dijo esto mientras mostraba la espada de madera rota en dos partes.- Tienes un craneo duro y yo mucha fuerza, tal vez nos sirva para las batallas, ¡Ja! - Dijo burlándose.- Oh, y yo no reacciono mal.- Respondió.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus: </b>¡Me ibas a clavar la espada en el corazón, Willow y King te tuvieron que detener! - Gritó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hubo un pequeño silencio.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda:</b> Pense que eras un vampiro, por tus feos dientes.- Dijo mientras tomaba agua.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Gus:</b> Anciana loca...- murmuró.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>¡Oye, ¿cómo me llamaste?! - Preguntó mientras alzaba una silla lista para lanzarla.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz y Willow: </b>¡Eda! - Ambas pusieron sus manos para proteger a Gus.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Todo esto fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Eda le hizo una seña a Luz para que la abriera, Luz saco una pequeña navaja de su cinturón y la oculto en su espalda. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un joven y delgado guerrero con armadura completa, perteneciente a el aquelarre del rey.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Guerrero:</b> ¿Ustedes son el aquelarre del búho? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>¡Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?! - Preguntó mientras apuntaba al delgado guerrero con la espada de madera rota y con su otro mitad colgando de esta.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Guerrero: </b>Ha-Hay un cartel afuera.- Respondió asustado.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Oh, es cierto. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Preguntó mientras bajaba la rota espada.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>El guerrero saco un pergamino y lo leyó.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Guerrero: </b>Por ordenes del rey Alador, pertenecerán de ahora en adelante a el aquelarre del Rey.- Hubo un incomodo silencio.- Y escoltaran a la princesa Amity.- Nuevamente el silencio se adueñó del lugar.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Luz: </b>¿Quién es esa? - Preguntó curiosa pero no pudo terminar su oración por que la mano izquierda de Eda cubrió su boca.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Lo que la niña quiso decir es, ¿cuándo la escoltaremos? - Preguntó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Guerrero: </b>Oh, eh... El tiempo es indefinido, pero será a partir de mañana. Hasta que el reino sea mas seguro.- Respondió con cierta inseguridad.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda</b>: De acuerdo, ya puedes lárgarte, adiós.- Dijo mientras empujaba al guerrero afuera de la casa.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Guerrero: </b>Esperen, esperen, no he dicho...- Dijo cuando cerraron la puerta en su cara.- Toda la información...- Dijo desanimado mientras dejaba el lugar.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eda: </b>Niños, tendremos que dejar el mundo del crimen, el rey Alador nos puede mantener.- Dijo un poco desanimada.- Pero bueno, oyeron al flacucho ese, mañana tendremos una tarea. ¡A dormir!</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, menos Luz. Ella siguió a el guerrero, empezó a oscurecer, los callejones oscuros apenas se veían, pero a Luz no le importaba, el guerrero se adentró en el reino y se detuvo en un gran palacio. Sus puertas de cuarzo eran de 3 metros de alto y 2 de ancho, eran lo unico que estaba iluminado, por una pequeña lamñara de fuego, en ese oscuro lugar. El guerrero tenía unas llaves que abrían esta puerta, pero eran demasiadas como para identificarlas. Luz se puso su capucha, tenía la cara pintada de verde desde la tarde, asi que tal vez nadie la reconocería, finalmente se acercó al guerrero, ella toco su espalda y el la volteó a ver por un segundo para despues ser noqueado por un golpe de Luz en la mandíbula. Ella tomo las llaves y no tardo ni un minuto en identificarlas por las cerraduras de las puertas. Abrió las puertas intentando no hacer ruido, guardó las llaves en un bolsillo de su holgado pantalón beige desgastado, el palacio estaba totalmente oscuro, las familias ya estaban dormidas seguramente. Luz prendió un pequeño fósforo para iluminar un poco el lugar, siguió las escaleras derechas que llevaban al segundo piso, el segundo piso eran 4 pasillos conectados en forma de cuadrado, pudo distinguir 5 puertas en el segundo piso. Luz vio otras escaleras de ambos lados de ese pasillo, estas  llevaban al tercer piso que era exactamente igual al segundo piso, pero esté tenia 6 puertas. Luz tenía que decidir sabiamente, su error le podría salir caro, asi que pegó su oído hacia las puertas, en 5 de ellas se oían voces de familias, pero en la sexta no se podia escuchar nada. Luz abrió esa puerta que daban a unas escaleras que se elevaban en circulos, ella las subio y esta vez las escaleras dieron a un pasillo con cuatro puertas en cada lado y una puerta al final.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luz pensó que tal vez los otros 2 pisos restantes que se podian distinguir del exterior, eran para asuntos de la realeza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pero dejando sus pensamientos atras iluminó las puertas avanzó a una que decía "Amity" y justo cuando la iba a abrir, escuchó una voz femenina.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>???: </b>¿Quien eres? - Preguntó.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luz no pudo reaccionar de otra manera más que con un golpe. Aquélla persona cayó al suelo, pero se levantó y presiono un botón haciendo que las lamparas de fuego de ese lugar iluminaran el pasillo.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luz pudo ver a una joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño pero teñido sangrando por la nariz. Luz se acercó a la princesa intentando que ella se mantuviera en pie, pero ella respondio con un gancho en la mandíbula de Luz. Ella enfurecida se lanzó contra la joven de pelo teñido, terminando ambas en el suelo, Luz encima de su oponente, las dos empezaron a forcejear, hasta que hicieron contacto visual, ambas se detuvieron lentamente. Al mirar a sus ojos Luz se quedó perdida en sus ojos ámbar, y Amity se quedo perdida en los ojos marrones de Luz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luz escuchó una puerta abrirse atras de ella y sintio como la jalaban hacia el interior de esa habitación que parecía ser una amploa sala de estar, al observar a su alrededor vio otras escaleras en esta habitación, huh tal vez esta familia sea muy avariciosa. Al levantar la vista algo aturdida vio una silueta, era el rey Alador. El Señor Blight estaba furioso al ver todo eso, el se acercó a Luz con intenciones de darle un golpe y dejarla inconciente, pero Luz evitó todo eso con una patada que derribo al señor Blight lejos de ella. De las otras habitaciones se asomaron Odalia, Emira y Edric. Luz sin ninguna opción decidio romper una ventana y huir, se resbaló por todo el techo quedando colgada de la orilla de este gracias a un tubo, pero este no podía sostener por mucho tiempo a Luz, para su fortuna habia un arbol debajo de ella, asi que con cuidado se dejo caer y huyó del palacio mientras se escuchaban cornetas que llamaban a la caballería real. Luz se dirigió hacia su casa, todo lo que estaba pasando le recordaba a cuando vivía en el reino Azkar. Apresuró el paso al oir que los guerreros andaban a caballo. Llego a duras penas al hogar, parecía que habia corrido un maratón. Ella sin fuerzas simplemente se acostó en el sofá y se quedó profundamente dormida, pensando en aquellos ojos ámbar de la princesa.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>23/12/2020</p><p>Holaaa:)<br/>Sigo escribiendo el AU, es mas difícil de lo que esperaba. Cómo sea, estoy tratando de organizar mis ideas mejor para tener un orden correcto en la historia y que no hayan confusiones. Lo más probable es que publique 2 capítulos en alguno de los primeros días del 2021. También estaré haciendo dibujos algo sencillos de los personajes, vestimentas y escenarios.<br/>Asi qué si estan leyendo esto, feliz navidad y año nuevo, espero que la pasen de maravilla con sus seres queridos. Seguiré escribiendo la historia, no me importa si me leen 2 personas, me esforzaré por darles una buena historia.<br/>Los tqm, felices fiestas:)</p><p> </p><p>-20AlphaWolf_Star20</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Primer día de guardia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda: Luz... Luz... ¡Luz! - Eda trataba de despertarla, en la cabeza de Luz la voz de Eda sonaba como un eco. Luz se levantó de golpe, rodeada por sus compañeros, su maestra y King.</p><p>Luz: ¿Qu-Qué demonios, son las tantas de la madrugada, que quieren? - Preguntó aún dormida.</p><p>Willow: Duh... Tenemos que escoltar a la princesa hacia no sabemos dónde.- Respondió.</p><p>Luz: Cierto. Lo olvidaba.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.- Y... ¿Por qué tan temprano?</p><p>Gus: Eda no pudo dormir porque escucho las cornetas de la caballería real. Y aparte el palacio queda un poco lejos.- Respondió. Luz recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.</p><p>Luz: Oh, ah, hmm... ¿que curioso, no? Yo también las escuché, que bueno que me quedé en casa, ¿no? - Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.</p><p>King empezó a gruñir al escuchar la mentira que dijo Luz.</p><p>Eda: Te metiste en problemas, ¿verdad? - Preguntó.</p><p>Luz: Si...- Respondió desanimada. A lo que los demas solo suspiraron con decepción. </p><p>Eda: Bueno, aún así tenemos que ir. El rey nos pagará bien. Oh, y Luz, cambiate, no querrás que te reconozcan, y lavate la cara o serás verde el resto de tus días.- Dijo Eda mientras abría la puerta y salían Willow y Gus, para después seguirlos y cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Minutos después...</p><p>Los miembros del aquelarre del búho, ahora pertenecientes al aquelarre del rey, se dirigían hacia el palacio. Ahora Luz tenía puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa del mismo color con las mangas arrancadas y unos guanteletes de metal que cubrían sus antebrazos. Ellos habian tomado una ruta un tanto transitada, se encontraban en él mercado del día anterior, justo pasaban por el negocio del herrero el cuál se encontraba dando una descripción de Luz. Ella al ver esto se puso su capucha y volteo su cabeza hacia otra dirección para evitar ser vista. Después de un largo y tranquilo trayecto, habían llegado.</p><p>Eda: Muy bien niños, hemos llegado.- Mencionó mientras todos se detenían a contemplar la majestuosidad del edificio.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - Preguntó.</p><p>Willow: No sé, no dejaste terminar de hablar al pobre guerrero.- Respondió.</p><p>Eda: ¡Ja! Tienes razón, en verdad debo cambiar.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca apenada, despues avanzabaron a la entrada del palacio.</p><p>Eda hizo un gesto hacia Luz para que tocará la puerta. Luz muy nerviosa se acercó lentamente, y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió. En el interior estaba el Rey Alador, quien vestía un traje elgante negro y encima una pechera, la Reina Odalia, quien vestía un largo vestido morado, y la princesa Amity, ella traía puesto un vestido amarillo con un cinturon blanco, y en su cabello tenia un girasol. Luz pudo reconocer los ojos ámbar de la princesa, ella tenía un golpe en su nariz, el golpe que Luz le dio.</p><p>Odalia: Ugh... ¿Ustedes son el aquelarre del búho? - Preguntó disgustada.</p><p>Luz: Si, somos nosotros.- Extendió su mano izquierda para saludar a la Odalia, Luz se quedo esperando por unos segundos la respuesta de Odalia, pero quién tomo su mano fue Alador, esto la puso un poco nerviosa, ella había peleado con el la noche anterior. </p><p>Alador: Mucho gusto, joven...- Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Luz.</p><p>Gus: Lu...- Fue interrumpido por un codazo en el estómago de parte de Luz.</p><p>Luz: Mi nombre es Lu... ciana. Luciana Siceda. - Respondió nerviosa. Eda, Willow y Gus voltearon la mirada hacia Luz, ellos estaban muy confundidos, pero siguieron el juego de Luz.</p><p>Alador: De acuerdo, han habido cambios de último momento. Por favor díganme quién es el miembro más experimentado.- Ordenó.</p><p>Willow: Eda es quien sabe más, pero Lu...ciana también es muy buena a pesar de ser una aprendiz.- Respondió.</p><p>Alador: De acuerdo, Luciana, tu te encargaras de mis hijos, Edric, Emira y Amity. Y el resto me cuidará a mi y a mi esposa Odalia.- </p><p>Eda: Pero se supone que todos escoltariamos a la princesa, ¿que ocurrió? - Preguntó Eda.</p><p>Alador y Odalia intercambiaron miradas.<br/>
Alador respolo.</p><p>Alador: Un criminal entró ayer a el palacio, y llego a nuestro hogar.- Al decir esto, Luz apretó sus puños, cosa que Amity noto.- Y también la inseguridad estos últimos dos meses ha aumentado. Cómo sea, entren, faltan 2 horas para que nos dirijamos a nuestro destino.- Seguido de esto, el aquelarre del búho entró al palacio, y cerraron las puertas.</p><p>Mientras subían las escaleras que se dirigían a el segundo piso, Luz rompió el silencio.</p><p>Luz: Huh... Y... ¿cómo era él fugitivo? - Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.</p><p>Odalia: Era una joven con la cara pintada de verde, tenia los peores harapos que he visto en toda mi vida.- Al decir esto el aquelarre del búho se detuvo y miraron a Luz, quien solamente solto una pequeña risa nerviosa, después siguieron avanzando. </p><p>Luz: Y si capturaran a la fugitiva, ¿que castigo le darían? - Preguntó con un poco de curiosidad por saber que le hubiera pasado si no hubiera escapado.</p><p>Alador: Oh, la llevariamos a la hoguera.- Respondió tranquilamente. Luz trato de ocultar su horror y nerviosismo.</p><p>Luz: Y... ¿por qué... un castigo tan... violento? - Preguntó tragando saliva.</p><p>Alador: Esa fugitiva le intento hacer daño a mi hija Amity, ¡e incluso lastimo su nariz!<br/>
Si no la hubiera detenido, probablemente Amity habría salido más lastimada.- Respondió con notable ira. Luz sintió culpa por lastimar a Amity. </p><p>El resto del trayecto fue incómodo, no hubo más que el sonido de sus pasos. Finalmente después de casi dos minutos, llegaron a la casa de los Blights. Alador dirigió a el aquelarre del búho hacia una de todas las salas de estar que tenían en su casa. Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de las largas sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Todos simplemente se quedaron en silencio, esperando alguna palabra de los reyes. Luz podía sentir la mirada clavada de Amity en su rostro, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Luz solamente agachaba la mirada y Amity cerraba un poco los ojos para poder ver mejor a Luz. Pero de repente Alador rompió el silencio.</p><p>Alador: Luciana.</p><p>Luz: ¿S-Si... Rey Alador? - Dijo mientras su corazón aceleraba rápidamente.</p><p>Alador: Será mejor que conozcas a mis hijos, deberás adaptarte a ellos.- Despues dirigió su vista a su hija.- Amity, ¿podrías llevar a la aprendiz con tus hermanos? - Ordenó.</p><p>Amity: Si, padre.- Respondió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.</p><p>Le hizo una seña a Luz para que la siguiera. Justo cuando Luz atravesaba la puerta, algo la hizo tropezar. Gracias a sus reflejos puso sus manos para amortiguar la caida, ella miro a la puerta y pudo ver a la princesa con el pie extendido hacia adelante, luego fruncio el ceño y miró desafiantemente a Amity. </p><p>Eda: ¡Niña! ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó al interior de la sala de estar.</p><p>Luz: Si...- Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudia su ropa para quitarse la suciedad del suelo.- Princesa Amity... ¿Me podría dirigir hacia sus hermanos? - Dijo con un tono más grave y amenazante.</p><p>Amity asintió con una sonrisa burlona que no mostraba remordimiento, salio de la sala y cerro la puerta. Amity avanzó por el pasillo y al pasar al lado de Luz chocaron hombros, la aprendiz había alcanzado el límite. </p><p>Luz: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Soltó su ira en un susurro, Amity se detuvo justo en la puerta de su casa.</p><p>Amity: Hmm... No se, realmente. Simplemente te quiero tratar de la peor manera posible.- Respondió mirando de reojo a Luz. Luego Amity abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.</p><p>Luz: ¡Eso no te da derecho a agredirme! - Protestó mientras bajaba las escaleras detras de la princesa.</p><p>Amity: De hecho, tengo todo el derecho de tratarte como se me pegue la gana, recuerda que mi padre los contrató y ahora pertenecen a nuestro aquelarre.- Respondió sin remordimiento, recorrieron el resto del trayecto en silencio.</p><p>Amity llevó a Luz a la parte trasera del palacio, era un jardín enorme y los gemelos se encontraban peleando con bastones de madera.</p><p>Emira: Vaya Edric, estas algo oxidado. Tal vez sea el tiempo lo que te esta afectando, anciano.- Dijo mientras bloqueaba un impacto de su hermano, quien solamente rió, impulsó a Emira lejos de él.</p><p>Edric: En tus sueños, no seas ridícula tenemos la misma edad, en teoría tu eres mayor por unos cuantos minu...- Fue interrumpido por un golpe recibido en la mandibula, él cayó al cesped mirando al cielo. Emira posó su pie sobre el pecho de Edric.</p><p>Edric: ¡Ouch! ¡Debes medir tu fuerza! - Se quejó mientras acariciaba su mandíbula.</p><p>Emira: Bueno... siendo mayor que tú por solamente escasos minutos, esto debe ser una gran humillación.- Se burló.</p><p>Edric solamente gruño, y empujó la pantorrilla de Emira haciendo que ella caiga también.</p><p>Amity: Ellos son... mis hermanos, Emira y Edric.- Con notable decepción le dijo a Luz.</p><p>Luz: Oh, creo que me llevaré bien con ellos.- Respondió emocionada.</p><p>Amity silbo para captar la atención de los gemelos, ellos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a Luz.</p><p>Edric: ¿Ella es...? - Fue interrumpido mientras miraba de pie a cabeza a Luz.</p><p>Amity: No... Ella es...- Resoplo.- lamentablemente...- Susurró para ella misma.- nuestra guardiana.</p><p>Luz se presentó con los gemelos, a ellos les agradaba su presencia, asi que jugaron a batallas con bastones mientras Amity solamente los observaba sentada en el cesped. Aunque a veces Luz sentía que la atención de Amity se enfocaba un poco más en ella, pero la aprendiz no le tomó importancia. Horas después los reyes y el aquelarre del búho, bajaron hacia el patio. </p><p>Alador: Amity, ya es hora de encontrarnos  con la princesa Boscha.- Luz no pudo escuchar esa oración ya que estaba muy enfocada en derrotar a los gemelos.</p><p>Amity: De acuerdo, ¡Emira, Edric! - Gritó.- Luciana...- Dijo entre dientes.- Es hora de irnos.</p><p>Luz y los gemelos dejaron la batalla, se unieron con el resto y se dirigieron a las orillas de el reino Dashen, donde esperarian a la princesa Boscha y el rey Belos. En el trayecto tuvieron que atravesar un extenso y muy transitado mercado. Willow, Gus y Eda rodeaban a los reyes, mientras que Luz solamente iba por detras de los hermanos Blight. El aquelarre del búho tenía que estar muy atento a cualquier movimiento que se acercara a sus protegidos, aunque la gente les abría paso no faltaba uno que los insultara o amenzara, asi que estaban preparados sujetando los mangos de sus espadas. De repente, un pequeño grupo de 5 jóvenes se cruzaron con ellos, comenzaron a insultar a los reyes.</p><p>J1: Ugh, miren, es el bastardo de Alador y su esposa Odalia. Con ustedes y sus hijos consentidos al mando del reino, estaremos perdidos.- Se burló un joven alto y delgado.</p><p>Alador: Más respeto.- Ordenó en voz conteniendo su ira. Todos alrededor de ellos guardaron silencio y se concentraron en lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>J2: Oigan, aquí esta la futura reina.- Dijo un muchacho de estatura promedio y un poco fornido mientras sujetaba el antebrazo derecho de Amity. </p><p>La princesa forcejeaba para soltarse de ese fuerte agarre, soltaba quejidos, ella no podía contra él. Luz al percatarse de que el muchacho estaba sacando una daga sigilosamente de su espalda, se acercó de inmediato. Con su hombro izquierdo lo derribo lejos de la princesa, al caer solto su daga y Luz la recogió y escondió en su espalda rápidamente sin ser vista. Con su brazo derecho, sacó de un estuche que colgaba de su cinturón una espada de acero y amenazó al muchacho. La aprendiz posó su brazo izquierdo en frente de Amity para protegerla.</p><p>Luz: Alejate de la princesa.- Ordenó con voz firme. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Amity, quien cambió su mueca de dolor por una de sorpresa.</p><p>El resto del grupo de jovenes ayudaron a poner nuevamente de pie a su compañero derribado.</p><p>J2: Arruinan la diversión...- Se quejó, poco despues se percató de que su daga no estaba.</p><p>Luz: Oh... ¿Buscas tu daga con la que querías lastimar a la princesa? - Preguntó mientras la mostraba y jugaba con ella. Después la lanzó al suelo en frente del fornido. Se escucharon murmuros sorpresivos de parte de los transitantes del mercado.</p><p>Alador: ¡Larguense, no los quiero volver a ver cerca de mi familia! - Ordenó.</p><p>Los 4 jovenes huyeron de ahi, pero el fornido no despejaba su fria y desafiante mirada de Luz, quien seguía protegiendo a Amity. Segundos después, tomó su daga y se fue. Las personas de alrededor comenzaron a retomar su ruta, todo volvió a la normalidad en ese mercado. </p><p>Alador: Excelente trabajo, joven Luciana.- Mencionó tranquilamente.</p><p>Luz: Gracias Rey Alador, es un honor servirle a su familia.- Asintió Luz.</p><p>Los Blights y el aquelarre del búho empezaron a avanzar nuevamente a su destino a traves del amplio mercado.</p><p>Amity: ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - Susurró a Luz mientras caminaba.</p><p>Luz: Ummm... Pues es mi trabajo.- Respondió mirando de reojo a Amity ya que ella iba a la delantera.</p><p>Amity: Pero hace rato fui muy mala contigo, ¿no pudiste solamente decirles que se alejaran de mi en vez de ser tan protectiva? - Preguntó sonrojandose un poco al recordar la reacción de Luz.</p><p>Luz: Hmm... No se, supongo que fue mi instinto ante esta situación...- Respondió dudosa, ni siquiera ella sabía porque habia sido tan protectiva con Amity, pero solamente le mandó una sonrisa y la princesa al ver esto sonrió inconcientemente.- Vaya... No sabía que sonreias.- Dijo burlonamente. </p><p>Amity: Cállate.- Dijo un poco enojada y desviando la vista.</p><p>Se dirijieron a un pequeño monte casi a las afueras del reino.</p><p>Odalia: Alador, ¿cuándo llegaran el rey y la princesa? - Preguntó impaciente.</p><p>Alador: Probablemente vengan en caballo, y dijieron que tal vez llegarian a la puesta de sol, asi qué pienso que en unos minutos.- Dijo mientras observaba el pergamino que el Rey Belos le había enviado.</p><p>El aquelarre del Búho se encontraba echado en la sombra de un árbol, mientras que los hermanos Blight se encontraban un poco alejados de ellos y conversando de pie.</p><p>Gus: Argh... Esta temperatura es infernal.- Se quejó. Todos se encontraban jadeando por el calor.</p><p>Willow: Tengan traje un poco de agua para el camino.- Les ofrecio un bote circular de madera, Gus fue el primero en tomar, luego Willow, después Eda y al final Luz.</p><p>Luz: Vaya que son tacaños... ¿No tendrás mas agua Willow? - Preguntó frustrada, le habian dejado muy poco que beber, Willow negó con la cabeza.</p><p>Eda: Oh... Lo siento niña, somos unos glotones, ¡JA! - Se burló, y al momento de reir le dio una fuerte palmada al tronco del árbol, segundos después una manzana golpeo la cabeza de Eda.- ¡Ouch...! Maldición, este es un manzano. Oye, niña, puedes comerte eso.- Ofreció.</p><p>Luz tomó la manzana y la devoró en segundos, aún tenía hambre, se puso de pie y trato de alcanzar una manzana que estaba a la vista.</p><p>Luz: ¡Gus, necesito tu fuerza! - Dijo mientras saltaba intentando alcanzar aquella fruta.</p><p>Gus: Ugh... Aunque te cargue, no alcanzaras esa manzana. Willow, ¿nos ayudas? - Preguntó.</p><p>Willow: ¡Claro! - Se puso de pie.</p><p>Willow se agachó y le hizo una seña a Luz para que se subiera a sus hombros, a lo que ella obedeció.</p><p>Willow: Tu turno, Gus.</p><p>Gus envolvió las pantorrillas de Willow y la alzó con mucha dificultad.</p><p>Gus: No... jodan... ¡¿Que mierda comieron?! - Preguntó jadeando.</p><p>Willow: Andas más débil de lo normal, o tal vez tu eres el que no ha comido, bastardo.- Se burló.</p><p>Gus las sacudió, haciendo que Willow pierda el equilibrio y tirando a Luz al suelo pastoso. Al caer, su camisa se levantó un poco dejando a la vista un trabajado y sudoroso abdomen. El sonido del impacto de Luz, llamó la atención de los hermanos Blight haciendo que vieran a Luz, Amity se tornó roja totalmente, luego miró a otra parte. </p><p>Willow: Ugh... Luciana, no presumas.- Rió.</p><p>Luz se cubrió el abdomen, haciendo que Emira y Edric volvieran a conversar, notaron que Amity estaba roja cual tomate.</p><p>Edric: Eres tremenda, manoplas. No llevas ni un miserable segundo de relación y ya le eres infiel a la princesa.- Se burló. </p><p>Emira: Ou... Déjala... Nuestra hermanita esta creciendo, y a su edad se llegan a tener muchos... "pensamientos impuros".- Le siguió el juego a Edirc.</p><p>Amity; ¡Juro que los voy a...! - Amenazó siendo interrumpida por una corneta que sonaba a poca distancia de ellos, todos vieron un carruaje que era escoltado por 4 jinetes de caballos oscuros. De aquél carruaje salió una silueta que se le hizo muy familiar a Luz, era una muchacha un poco alta que vestía una camisa afelpada hecha con el pelaje de algun animal, y unos holgados pantalones igualmente afelpados. La silueta era cubierta por una capucha hecha de escamas de algún reptil y se notaba un casco de acero por debajo de este. Luz vio como aquella joven figura retiro su capucha y casco, la aprendiz al ver quien era realmente, se quedó paralizada. Boscha había llegado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holaaa, perdón la tardanza:(<br/>Creo que tardaré un poco más en sacar los siguientes capitulos y sus dibujos.<br/>Como sea, feliz año nuevo a todos, los tqm:)</p><p>P.D. Trataré de no centrar tanto la historia en el Lumity, creo que desarrollar el universo medieval de The Owl House le puede dar un buen potencial a este fanfic (?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>